


Build the Heroes

by Psyga315



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Characters Playing Fire Emblem Heroes, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A.K.A. Always run Fire Emblem Heroes on low volume.





	Build the Heroes

Sento snuck his way into a Faust building. He looked behind to see Ryuga. He nodded to him, a silent message to him telling him to keep quiet. Ryuga nodded, then took out his phone. He’d usually go for a few mobile games before he and Sento would get to bashing grunts. He then picked one of the games. He waited for the game to load… Suddenly:

**FIRE EMBLEM… HEROES!**

A loud, perky female voice echoed from the phone in the loudest setting possible. Ryuga forgot to mute the phone. As soon as Ryuga noticed, the Faust Guardians closed in.


End file.
